


>Karkat: Follow the lead

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moirals slowdancing. GamzeeKarkat.</p><p>Drabble. Pale fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Karkat: Follow the lead

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble written for [this kinkmeme request](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/15949.html?thread=33494605#t33494605)  
> Going fast.

>Karkat: Follow his lead

It takes you by surprise, honestly. It's not something you've done before, but you barely protest when he pulls you close and proposes a “motherfuckin' dance”.

When his arms first wrap around you it feels strange, because he's not hugging you he's planting his hands firmly on your waist and telling you to relax, he's got this. You slowly put your arms around him, unsure, but a bit curious about this experience. It starts out slow and you think you're just horrible at this because you don't keep pace and you almost step on his bare feet, but he laughs and he coos, “you got this, palebro, you got this.” You take deep breaths and try to relax, and you move forward with him a little more in time than before. When he pushes flush against your body you don't flinch or complain, you just let out this long sigh and hug his neck tighter because fuck, it feels good. You close your eyes and soon you don't care about anything. You're both spinning slowly, moving in sync, and you feel the rumble in his chest as he laughs, content. “You're the best motherfuckin' palebro a fucker could ever ask for.”

You bury your face in his chest to hid your sudden embarrassment, feel it rumble again because he sees right through you. And he holds you tighter.


End file.
